houseofblackthornfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Cabinet of Brazil
The''' Imperial Cabinet of Brazil (ICB)' consists of the immediate staff of the reigning '''Monarch of Brazil' and multiple levels of staff reporting to the Monarch. The ICB is headed by the Chief of the Imperial Cabinet of Brazil '''and '''General Secretary of the Empire, currently Delilah Gorga. History In 1910, during the Reign of Empress D. Isabel I, the foundations of the modern Imperial Cabinet of Brazil were created. Based on the recommendations of a imperial commisioned council of political science and public administration experts from the University of Rio de Janeiro, which together designed a new, precise and functional system that was capable of supporting Her Imperial Majesty in function of The Crown. These mesasures were included in and became a big point of the New Empire Act of 1910, which itself reorganized the political structure of the Empire, needed as Brazil was ascending as a global superpower. Many agencies of the Empire such as the NIS (National Intelligence Service) and the Imperial Police became part of the Imperial Cabinet as in the constitutional role of the Monarch as Moderator, Perpetual defender of the Empire, guardian of order. Organization 'General Secretariat of the Empire' The General Secretariat of the Empire is a non-political office directly subordinated to the Monarch, beign an Executive Office of the Crown, it acts as the personal secretary to the Monarch, taking care of it's orders and commands, as well as giving immediate assistency and advise. This Office is headed by the General Secretary of the Empire, who is also the Chief of the Imperial Cabinet. *'Department of Intelligence' *'Department of Public Relations' **Office of Strategical Communication **Press Office **Digital Media Office **Speech Office *'Department of Resources Management' *'Department of Strategical Affairs' 'Brazilian Imperial Army' A'gency responsible for the safety of the Imperial family and high class politicians, official guests. Also responsible for helping the Monarch to carry it's duties of Moderator, such as arresting corruption suspects or traitors to the crown so the Imperial Police investigates. It's responsible for the security of all the buildings that belongs to The Crown, such as the Palácio da Alvorada. Responsible for the personal security of the Monarch and the Imperial Family, the Prime Minister and his immediate family, high class politicians and other personalities determined by the Monarch. Act as supporting unities, security, health and transportation. *'The Emperor's Guard: '''It's one of the Army's main divisions. It consists in the personnel that directly assists and guards the Monarch. It is composed by the finest soldiers of the Empire, beign those five '''Knights that are in the Monarch's presence all the time, mostly men, war veterans, Army officials, knows Physical Fight, White Arms Fight and Fire Weapons Fight; the Monarch's particular medician, drivers. It can also count on multiple other reserve men. This division is commanded by the Commander of the Emperor's Guard and Guardian to. *'The Imperial Prince's Guard:' *'Palácio da Alvorada's Guard:' *'Golden Tower's Guard:' *'Prime Minister Guard' *'Health Service' *'Aerial Transport Service' *'Terrestrial Transport Service' * 'National Intelligence Service' 'National Guard' 'Imperial Police' 'Secretariat of the Brazilian Armed Forces' 'Administration of Brasília' 'Ministry of the Crown'